


10 Things I Hate About You

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Series: SledgeFu Week 2019 \(^///^)/ [4]
Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), The Pacific (TV)
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanvid, Gen, M/M, all for the sledgefu, and i had to watch a crappy teen drama to look for footage of him, fantrailer, he only had like one scene, i had to go hunt him down, i honestly forgot edward sledge jr existed, sledgefu week, worth it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: Teenager Edward Sledge is unable to date until his brother, Eugene, does. However, Eugene is abrasive and uninterested, so to help his plight, Edward pays boy next door, Snafu Shelton to date his brother.My submission for Day 4: Fake Dating AU of SledgeFu Week 2019





	10 Things I Hate About You




End file.
